One Time at Band Camp
by jersayylacee
Summary: Yami and Anzu have been fine for nearly two years into their relationship...until BAND CAMP. Yami&Anzu. Bakura&Anzu. Enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I don't like the name Tea, so I used her Japanese name, Anzu. Everyone else's names are in American.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh -_-**

Perfect Everything...

Yami and Anzu had been going out for nearly two years and when you saw them together, you would assume that nothing was wrong. It seemed as if their relationship was **perfect**. Hell yes, it was perfect they both admitted. There was none of the constant bickering amongst themselves, and if there ever was it would probably be about something stupid like movies, for instance. Yami had a strong taste for action and comedy movies, but Anzu was into those chick flick types of movies. What kind of girl wasn't into The Notebook or The Ten Things I Hate About You? Despite those common disagreements about movies that you'd even find among friends, their relationship was still **perfect**. Yami was in love with Anzu since the time they went on the date in Battle City. Yugi, Yami's former hikari, was willingly to make Yami an offer to go out (on a date) with Anzu so he could learn more about his past. Yugi believed that his childhood friend could make Yami feel comfortable. Indeed, Yami did learn a lot about his past, but he was also captivated by the way Anzu danced when she embarrassed the living hell out of Johnny Steps.

He showed that he was beginning to develop feelings for Anzu by dueling Johnny Steps and beating his sorry-ass. After the whole Battle City shenanigan was over by defeating Marik's yami, Shaadi gave all the yamis, including Bakura and Malik a chance to live in separate bodies. The three took the offer and poof! Now they live in different bodies! Yami was happy because was finally given the **perfect** chance to be with his Anzu. He won her heart and they both fell head over heels for each other. Over the years, Yami's love for Anzu grew more and more. However, Anzu's love was growing, but declining in a fast rate over the past month. She was once in love with Yami and I mean she was head over double heels for him, but the relationship they had slightly bored her too death. It was too **perfect** and too happy for her own good. Anzu was an innocent soul, but it didn't mean that she wanted an innocent, perfect, well TOO perfect relationship. Maybe this was just a stage she was going through? She'll _eventually_ fall in love with Yami again like the way she did before.

"Anzu." Yami tapped Anzu's shoulder while they were watching _The Karate Kid_. He was growing quiet concern because Anzu had been quiet for the past week after their one year and eleventh month anniversary. "You seem very outta it. Maybe we should go home…."

Anzu snapped back into reality not knowing that she knocked the popcorn to the floor. She gasped, "I'm so sorry babe!"

"No need to be sorry." Yami kissed Anzu's forehead. "Let's get outta here so we don't have to whisper." Anzu nodded and followed Yami out of the movie theater.

Anzu looked at stars and thought 'I wish I could love Yami again.' She blinked and stared at Yami, 'I think that's impossible.' "Babe," she shivered at the fact that she was saying babe to a person she almost completely lost feelings for, "...what did you wanna talk about?"

"You don't seem yourself lately." Yami stared at Anzu anxiously. "I-is it because of me?"

"No, no, no!" Anzu was putting on a fake smile. Yami was a kind person and Anzu didn't want to hurt him. He had done so much for her at Duelist Kingdom, Battle City, and for the past almost two years they've been in a relationship together. He protected her from evil and so much more... "I'm just sad that this is my last year at band camp."

"Oh okay…" Yami sighed in relief. "Who are the drum majors this year?" Last year, Yami was part of marching band and was the section leader for the low brass section while playing the baritone. But since the prank he played on he assistant band director, Mr. Simmons, he was kicked out of the band, well marching band for good.

Anzu thought for a moment trying to remember the list that the coach gave to her during last week's practice. Anzu was co-captain of this year's color guard along with Mai. She enjoyed color guard because she was able to choreograph the dancing, something that she loved. Plus, spinning the flag and rifles gave the butterflies inside her stomach"…..Uhm I think it's Serenity and Bakura."

"BAKURA?" Yami yelled in surprise. "WHAT THE FUCK?"

"Calm down…babe…" she shivered again for saying 'babe,' "I know that you hate him, but it's the best for the band."

"He's Bakura…" Yami said, "He'll probably torture the band, or he'll fuck the living shit outta you! You know like that one time at band camp thing. You never knows what happens in band camp..."

"Yes I do." Anzu replied coolly, "And so do you because you use to be in band until you duct taped Mr. Simmons. Bakura is the biggest whore of the whole entire school, but he knows the rules. No mingling in the opposite sex's side. Plus, he probably fucked all those girls in band already except well…for me."

"You'd never even let me do it…" Yami said in shame. "But I respect your decisions. You'll only fuck.."

"Make love…" Anzu interrupted. She hated it when fucked and making love was thrown around. Fuck is a dirty word to her, used for guys like _Bakura_ and for guys who had sex with girls that they didn't love. Making love was a phrase used for a couple who had sex that truly was in love with each other.

"…..Make love when you're married." Yami finished. "We're gonna get married some day, ya know?"

"Yes I know, but I'm willing to wait to see IF that happens." Anzu stretched out the word IF, as if she was giving a hint towards Yami that she didn't want him anymore. She gulped when she realized what she was doing..

"Y-you're s-saying that we won't be t-together? Y-you're s-saying that you don't love me a-anymore? Y-you're s-saying that we aren't gonna get m-m-married?" Yami was asking nervously and angrily. Anzu was truly scared for what Yami was going to do to her next. Yami cooled down a bit since Anzu seemed kind of scared by him. "I'm sorry. But, Anzu, do you still love me?"

Anzu was put on the spot and she was frightened to answered. If she said yes, she'd be only lying to herself. If she said no, then she'd break Yami's heart. He was sweet and everything a girl wanted in a man. She sighed and answered "No...I-I-I-I mean Yami…"

"Did I do anything wrong?" Yami blurted out.

"No." Anzu said coldly. "I'm sorry Yami, but I think our love faded away. To be more exact my love for you has faded away."

"I did do something wrong…" Yami bowed his head down. "I'm sorry Anzu." _'Damn, he's totally whipped._' Anzu thought.

Anzu felt kind of bad for breaking this poor man's heart. "No, but if you want we can take a break and figure everything out after band camp."

Yami smiled a bit knowing that hope hadn't been lost, but Anzu felt really bad. "That'd be nice." With that Yami and Anzu both rode in Yami's Miata to Anzu's house because she had to pack for band camp that was tomorrow. When it came to packing, Anzu was a lazy bum and procrastinated. "I guess this is goodbye for now." Yami leaned over to give Anzu a goodnight kiss and blushed.

"I'm sorry." Anzu didn't return the kiss back. She closed the door and sigh. Yami looked at the stars and wished that maybe after band camp that Anzu will flock back into his arms and love him again. Maybe she'd _missed_ him while she was there...with Bakura. He clenched his fists tightly when the word Bakura echoed through his mind. _'He better not lay one finger on her. He better not SEDUCE HER or he'll truly pay, that horny thief.'_

Anzu waked up into her room and looked at her suitcase. "This is gonna be long night for me. I hope band camp can get my mind off of Yami." _'Maybe I'll miss him and things can get back to the way they were before.'_

**The next day…**

"Anzu!" Mai shouted to her from across the street and waved her swing flag in the air. It was magenta with orange and blue flames coming out of the bottom. "Did you and Yami really break up?"

"No, but we took a break." Anzu had her head bowed down while she was loading her suitcase and flag into the truck. Her heart felt bad for hurting the man she was in love with's feelings. "Did Joey tell you?"

"He did." Mai hugged Anzu which caused Anzu to hide the tears that almost fell from her eyes. "It'll be a-okay!"

"I know it will be for me, but Yami…." Anzu was interrupted by a hand covering her mouth. Anzu turned around to only see...

"Sooooo," Bakura smirk at Mai. "I've fucked every single girl here in band, except for Miss Anzu.."

Anzu bit his hand and Bakura growled from the pain that no girl had dared to cause him. "I plan to be a virgin until I get married."

"So the stupid pharaoh didn't fuck you, eh?" Bakura smirk even more because his former enemy didn't get any from Anzu for nearly two years. "I guess I'll take your virginity away in the next seven days even though the camp rules prevent me. I'mma former thief though...so I can just sneak us both into the recreation center and..."

"I said," Anzu slapped Bakura which caused Bakura to get mad yet again. "I'M NOT FUCKING ANYONE UNTIL I GET MARRIED! Do I make myself clear, drum major Bakura?" Anzu taunted Bakura's title of drum major.

"Crystal." Bakura whispered while everyone in the band snickered at the girl who was waiting until marriage to get some.

_'You don't know what you're missing out on….'_ Everyone thought while Anzu just shrugged it off. She was never going to lower her standards to the biggest, dirtiest, sexiest..._SEXIST?_

_**PLEASE REVIEW. GOOD OR NOT?**_


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I'm so excited. I'm going to band camp in a couple of weeks, my last year though. I'm so sad that I'm a senior. I LOVE BAND CAMP3 btw: The stuff that happens in this story doesn't necessarily happen at band camp, well at least not mine. Anyways...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh -_-**

Perfect doesn't cut it...

_Sexiest_? HELL NO! Bakura was the biggest, dirtiest whore that Anzu ever met in her life! _'He probably has a lot of STDS from being in bed with all of those girls in school.'_ She chuckled at the fact that Bakura's man whoreness probably got him a one way ticket to death from the deadly STDS. Most STDS were viral, only two were bacterial. The viral ones were the one way ticket to his funeral. _'Yami would love to see that ogre dead after what he did.'_

It was ten o'clock in the morning when the suitcase and instrument loading was done. People were still laughing at the fact that Anzu's still a virgin even though she was in a relationship with Yami for nearly two years. Two years is a while and most couples would be fucking at least 12 times already at minimum. Plus, Yami was considered to be the biggest hunk in school rivaling Bakura's of course. Who wouldn't want to fuck with a hottie? Instead of whoring around like Bakura, he was smitten and whipped by Anzu. Anzu wasn't the hottest girl in school, but she wasn't the ugliest. Still, many students, especially the female students, wondered why would Yami go for someone like her? He could do so much better such as going out with Mai or even Serenity. They beat Anzu out in the looks section.

"BAND ATTEND HUT!" Mr. Simmons yelled to get everyone's attention. Everyone excluding the freshmen screamed out **HUT **at the command. "As you know, this year is gonna be one of a hell kick ass band season. The theme this year is the music of Chase; it's a jazzy theme if you freshmen didn't know. I added cool visuals and made the drill interesting! I would like to congratulate Serenity and Bakura for being our drum majors this year!" Everyone clapped their hands except for Anzu because she was appalled at the fact Bakura was touching her butt. She couldn't say anything to object to Bakura because she would be causing an unnecessary scene which would embarrass her more. Even though she didn't show it, the virgin comment hurt inside her heart a little. She's a senior and many of the freshmen weren't virgins anymore. She felt so out of place. Bakura knew that Anzu wouldn't say anything so he continued to grab her butt while smirking. "This year, I'm sorry to say, but with last year's incident of _shaving cream_ _and water balloons_, you guys will be having assigned seats." Everyone booed which caused Mr. Simmons to be a little anxious. He surely didn't want the band to hate him, but he knew this was the right thing to do so he wouldn't get hurt again like last year… "You guys will be seated according to your rankings and sections. The first seats are Serenity and Mai since Serenity is Head Drum Major and Mai is co-captain." Anzu closed her eyes because she knew what was coming next. "Next seat is Bakura and Anzu…then Joey and Tristan…then Yugi and Ryou…..Seto and Ishizu….." Mr. Simmons continued to call out the rest of the names, but Anzu stood there frozen and wide-eyed.

"Guess who I get to sit next to." Bakura's smirk got bigger.

"Mai!" Anzu cried out hoping that maybe she will sit next to Bakura instead of herself. But Anzu remembered that Serenity was Joey's little sister. Mai needed to get to know her better so she would have a better chance getting with Joey. If Mai could be on Serenity's really good side, maybe joey would pay attention to her more. Mai turned around and looked at Anzu after a few moments of talking to Serenity about how she felt as the first girl to ever be the Head Drum Major. "Never mind, Mai!" Mai turned back around to talk to Joey's younger sibling.

"Why don't you wanna sit next to me?" Bakura grabbed Anzu's butt and squeezed it causing Anzu to squeal a bit. "I'm much better in bed than Yami."

"You dirty asshole!" Anzu covered her mouth realizing what she said. She rarely cursed that much so this surprised her. "I'm sorry for calling you an asshole, but Yami is good in bed. We cuddle and sleep all the time whenever we are watching chick flicks."

"Stupid girl!" Bakura snapped. _'Oh Yami is definitely whipped if he's watching stupid chick flicks, hehehe.'_ "I mean sex. My dick is way larger than his and I have all the experience in the world." Bakura and Anzu made their way to the yellow cheese buses and sat down in the back since seniors get dibs in the back every year. "I can please you so much better than _he_ can."

"You probably have a million STDS by now." Anzu replied coldly while rolling her cerulean eyes. "You fucked every girl in school except for me of course because I went out with Yami when you, him, and Marik got your own bodies. I **WILL** manage to stay a STD free virgin until I get married to the person I love the most." _'I guess I didn't LOVE Yami enough.'_ Anzu sighed realizing this fact and felt a little bad.

**Flashback:**

**_"Anzu." Yami smiled and grabbed Anzu by the waist. "I love you so much. I'm so happy to be in my own body because I can be with you forever and ever." _**

**_"I can't believe it." Anzu blushed. It was a cold summer night and the stars were brightly shining. It was one of those calming Sundays and Anzu was happy that she and Yami finally hung out ALONE. "I've been waiting for this day. I love you more, Yami." Anzu hugged Yami and fell into his warm arms and looked down. She was a couple of inches taller than Yami, but it didn't matter to her. She loved Yami because he saved her ass so many times, plus he was brave and confident, something that she wasn't. She admired Yami. Yami leaned up and gave Anzu a tap kiss which lead into a make out session when Yami bit her lower lip. This turned her on a quiet bit._**

**_After what it seemed like an eternity, they separated from each other's lips. There followed a silence, not an awkward one, but a comfortable silence. They both smiled because for once, they were both REALLY REALLY happy._**

**End of Flashback**

_'Yami was my first kiss and first love. I always thought that a person can never get rid of his or her's first love. I thought it'd take me a while to get over him...'_

"You're so naive, woman." Bakura laughed which snapped Anzu back into reality. "After I'm done with you, you'll be begging for more. And for the record, I got checked yesterday. I have no STDS so shut your fuckin' mouth you whore."

"I'm the whore? You're the one who fucked every girl and I'll nerve have sex with you. Me and Yami are still together." Anzu sweated a bit after she said this.

"Correction." Bakura said. "You guys are on a break. You guys broke up basically.."

"No we didn't. I still-" Anzu looked down. She would be lying to herself if she said that she still loves Yami. She doesn't feel that way anymore about Yami and she felt sorry because Yami was a great boyfriend towards her. He would never be unfaithful and he saved her from danger many, many times in the past. "I don't love him. I don't feel anything towards him."

"Is that so?" Bakura grinned because the pharaoh didn't get Anzu, something that he wanted. The pharaoh always got his way, but this time it was different. He probably wanted to take Anzu's virginity away, which he didn't. Anzu wasn't his anymore which satisfied Bakura. He would steal Anzu's virginity away in band camp. He was going to make sure of it if it was the last thing he did. He knew he was the drum major and he should be setting a good example. **COUGH! **_'Pathetic humans making RULES! I'm definitely not following them.' _

"Sadly yes." Anzu started to tear a little when the bus departed from Domino High School. Bakura didn't care however because a person crying over the damn pharaoh was stupid, even if she was _hot. 'Damn, she's not that hot...'_ "I loved him once. I was truly head over heels for Yami, but I guess **perfect** doesn't cut it." Anzu sobbed a bit more while Bakura was rolling his eyes. He hated sappy shit, he hated sappy shit and the fact that the pharaoh was involved. "Bakura, have you ever been in love?"

Bakura blinked at the question because he didn't know how to answer it. All Bakura knew was to FUCK FUCK and FUCK. It pleased his penis and his...penis. He never felt anything when fucking with girls other than the amazing orgasm he would have at the end which pleased him every single time. He was truly a sex addict... "I don't think I was ever."

"It's the best feeling in the world." Anzu stated and wiped her tears away.

"No, that's wrong." Bakura chuckled a little. "Sex is the best feeling in the world. Then again you wouldn't know since you're a virgin."

Anzu's face turned red a little from the embarrassing comment. "You're vile."

"No I'm Bakura, the ex-Great Thief and the Sex Master of Domino High School." Bakura sarcastically said to mock Anzu. "You're Anzu, the virgin!"

"Oh my Ra, SHUT THE FUCK UP." Anzu covered her mouth because everyone on the bus turned to look at her in amusement. She didn't like a lot of attention.

""AIGHTTTTTTTTTTTT!" Jaden yelled. "GET HER BAKURA!"

"TELL ME HOW SHE IS IN BED AFTER YOUR DONE!" A few other men chimed in.

"SHE BE HELLA TIGHT!" Duke shouted. "AFTER ALL, SHE'S A VIRGIN!"

Anzu turned around to Bakura and slapped him across the face for stating a scene. "Look what you did!"

"I bet that Bakura will fuck Anzu before band camp ends." Malik shouted.

"Nope." Mai frowned. "She still _loves_ Yami so I say never." Anzu was pleased that her friend defended her, but it still wasn't enough.

"I bet that they'll fuck by Friday." Marik yelled.

"Ugh…" Anzu slapped her forehead. _'Never in a million years...'_

"I bet that I can fuck you by Friday." Bakura leaned over and kissed Anzu's neck. He nibbled on it a bit leaving a hickey, a very big hickey. Anzu gasped in shock because Yami would be furious at her and Bakura if he ever saw this mark. She didn't want to hurt yami's feelings and Bakura being involved was just immature. She prayed that the mark would be gone by Sunday.

"Bakura, No….." Anzu stood there frozen. _'This actually feels... good. Bakura was right, he is better at Yami when it comes to stuff like this. I want him.' _Bakura continued to nibble on her neck leaving three marks under all of her chestnut brown hair. "Stop please. It feels….._good._" Anzu blushed and felt something in her heart that she hadn't felt with Yami, EVER.

**Review, thanks! :) I LOVE YOU GUYS3**


End file.
